Beyond the Infinite Dark
by 7wolfsoul
Summary: After receiving a mission from Yata to investigate for AIDA, Haseo goes into a modified area, only to find out it's inhabited by talking ponies, will he make it back to The World, or be in Equestria for the rest of The World's days? Takes place before Reminisce. My first story.
1. prologue

Prologue

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou Misaki, the player behind Haseo, the black adept rogue, and the Terror of Death, had just woken up. He was about to log into The World R: 2 to level up when he received an important email.

(I'd better read my important emails.) Ryou thought. The email was from Yata, the leader of the guild Raven, as well as a secret organization called "Project G.U." The email said "Report to the Serpent of Lore, I have an important mission for you." (Yata's calling me; I'll head to the Serpent of Lore.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He logged in and arrived in Eternal city Mac Anu. Mac Anu was, according to The World's back story, the oldest city in existence. The sun always stayed in the same position in the sky no matter what time of day it was in the real world, but Haseo never bothered thinking about it. He headed to Raven and, after warping to the mercenary district, he went into Raven's home/. He was greeted by his teammates Pi, a woman with large pink hair who was Yata's assistant, and Kuhn, a blue-haired man who was quite popular with the ladies.

"Hey, Haseo, what's up?!" Kuhn greeted. "Yata called me for something."

"What was it?" Pi asked.

"He has another mission for me in a modified area."

"What!" "I thought I was going on that mission, I wonder what happened?"

"Maybe He doesn't trust you with this mission, because you lost to me when you were infected."

"Why you!"

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Kuhn exclaimed stretching his arms in between them.

A short beep was heard; Pi had gotten a short mail. "Master Yata will see you now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He arrived in Yata's admin area, the Serpent of Lore shortly afterwards." So, what do you want now?" he asked, annoyed by the orders he was given, which were taking away time he could have spent leveling up.

Yata in his knowledgeable persona responded with "You are to investigate a modified area, and obtain a sample of a new level AIDA. I'm sending you because you need more avatar training.

"Modified?" Haseo asked.

"Yes, **Delta Ignorant Friend's Exile**. This area was modified by another player whom I suppose was looking for thrills, it happened last week in The World.

"Who was this player?"

"It was a player who had a bad reputation in the game for lecturing players about "love and tolerance." We canceled his account with The World for doing this, but unnatural phenomena are still occurring in this area. Now, there have been AIDA signals reported in this area".

"Wow, what kind of player would want to do that in an online game, seriously, it's just a game.

"It is unusual, and even the CC corp. is unable to do anything about area data, the reason being…"

"AIDA."

"Yes. It is very important that this area is cleared of AIDA, this mission doubles as avatar training."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

He exited Raven's home and used a platform to enter the dome, all the while wondering what monsters and AIDA were waiting for him in **Delta Ignorant Friend's Exile**. After buying healing items, he went to the Chaos gate, a transfer device for players to go to areas to level up and go adventuring. He entered the area words into the warp menu. However something... unexpected happened, everything turned black and white except Haseo who still had his color. Blue circles surrounded his black clad PC and he warped out of Mac Anu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Ryou's apartment he was still playing the game. His screen went static and he collapsed on the floor still wearing his M2D. Everything was blank in Ryou's mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked the first part of my first story, please review.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1 Arrival

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo appeared from blue rings in **Delta Ignorant Friends Exile**, the area had a dark forest design, somewhat off spec. Suddenly monsters appeared, they looked like wolves, but made of…wood. "New monsters huh? Haseo said. Okay tough guys bring it on!" He drew his chainsaw sword, Broad Legged and proceeded to fight them.

At that moment a certain yellow Pegasus was strolling in the same forest. "Angel, where are you..." She heard a howl in pain and hid in a nearby bush. "W-what was that… she said stuttering. After a few minutes she peaked back out and went to where the howl came from, she saw something far scarier than what she expected, a creature, dressed in black, brandishing a large sword, fighting Timberwolves, and winning. Fearing what it would do to her, she hid in another bush. When it seemed the painful howls subsided she peeked out to see the black clad creature make his sword disappear.

"Okay, now where's the AIDA signal here." He said walking, only to be interrupted by the sound of hoof steps behind him; he looked and saw a yellow… (Is that… an NPC, or monster?) "Who are you?" He asked.

The yellow thing remained silent and backed away a bit. Haseo went back to walking, abandoning the yellow Pegasus. While walking he ran into a small white rabbit that stopped and crossed its forelegs.

"Who are you?" The rabbit did a sort of praying motion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The rabbit facepawed in frustration.

"Angel!" Haseo saw the same yellow Pegasus from before.

"Oh I'm so glad I found you, let's go home, I've got a nice dinner waiting for you to munch on." She said hugging it, Angel nodded at the thought of food. She once again saw the creature in black walk by, to which she flew in front of him and asked his name.

"I'm Haseo, who and what are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't do well around new faces. I'm Fluttershy, I'm a Pegasus, and this is Angel bunny.

(A Pegasus huh?) Haseo thought.

"So what is this place?"

"You're in Equestria. Come on, I'd be happy to show you around… if that's okay with you."

Haseo needing to complete his mission decided to go with Fluttershy.

"So, where are you from Haseo?"

Haseo didn't know how to answer that question, so he just said The World.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh we're here." Fluttershy said.

"Where?"

"Ponyville, my house isn't far from here.

"By the way Haseo said, what were you doing out in that forest?"

"I was looking for Angel, we had a fight about his dinner, sure he can be a little stubborn, but he means well… What were you doing out there?"

Haseo thought deeply about that, he didn't know whether or not to tell her about his mission, but ultimately he decided to lie. "I'm here to sightsee."

"Oh, well there's a lot to see here Haseo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting; Haseo thought it looked a lot like Mac Anu. Haseo then saw a large tree with lots of bird houses. "Well, this is my cottage Haseo."

"Your cottage?"

"Hmmm."

Fluttershy let him inside and apparently the animals thought of him as well… scary looking and hid in their houses. Fluttershy proceeded to knock on them. "It's okay, he's a friend. Sorry Haseo."

It's fine, I wasn't expecting there to be so many animals here, are you a caretaker?"

"Yes, I take care of all creatures big and small."

"Well, you sure are dedicated."

"Yes, I am dedicated, thank you for noticing Haseo."

"…"

"Oh Haseo please don't look at them like that, your scaring them."

"Oh… sorry."

"That's okay Haseo."

"Looks like it's getting late (and I found no AIDA signals, Yata, did that ass lie to me?!)."

"Haseo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay, you can sleep here if you want?

"No thanks, I'll find my way back to The World."

"Oh… okay. Have a safe trip Haseo.

"See ya."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Haseo tried using a Return feather, it… didn't work. "How the hell is it not working, are there even any platforms here?"

Haseo went back into the forest which Fluttershy said was called the Everfree to look for the spot he originally came from and found that there was no platform there.

(Great, now I'm trapped, and I didn't see any AIDA, did that ass trick me, and were Pi and Kuhn in on it?!). Seeing as how he had no other option he ran back to Fluttershy's cottage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock, knock. "Who could that be?" Opens door, "Haseo? What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay for the night, could I…?"

"Of course, come in, you can sleep on the couch."

"Also, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I need to get back to The World, there are special transportation devices called platforms that I can use, could you help me find some?"

"Of course I'll help you find them, what to they look like."

"Thanks Fluttershy and I'll tell you in the morning."

"You're very welcome. Goodnight Haseo."

"Goodnight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chapter is completed, please tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think should be in the next chapter.


	3. Search part 1

Chapter 2 search part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo woke up from his slumber at the sound of squeaking and chirping, and saw a white cat wearing a gilded collar sleeping on him, which startled him and made him fall off the couch.

"Oh my, are you okay Haseo?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm just feeding my little critter friends. Mia must like you if she slept on top of you, right Mia? Mia meowed happily in agreement.

"Well, I was never really good with animals." (Especially not in The World) Haseo thought. Wait it's name is… Mia?"

"Yes Haseo, is there a problem?"

"… no it's nothing." He decided not to tell her about Endrance and Mia.

"So, when are we going to start looking for platforms?"

"How does after breakfast sound?"

"That's fine."

"Would you like something Haseo?"

"No thanks."

"Really? I mean wouldn't someone normally eat at this time."

"Look I'm not hungry okay."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

After Angel received his share of food Fluttershy said. "I'm done feeding them, are you ready to look?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They first went into town, where everypony went inside at the sight of him.

"Haseo, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Last night, you said you would tell me what a platform looks like, can you tell me?"

"Right, there teleportation devices that look like blue spheres in a golden… cage thing."

"Okay, I got it."

"So where do we start looking?"

"Why don't we start at Sugarcube Corner?"

"What's that? A bakery?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just sounded like that, but tell me, why would a bakery have platforms?"

"Maybe somepony saw one."

"Why would… fine, let's just go to this Sugarcube Corner place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo and Fluttershy walked into Sugarcube corner (which looked like a giant gingerbread house) and sat down in a nearby table. The second they saw Haseo everypony exited the building.

"Um…Haseo?"

"What?"

"It looks like everypony's afraid of you."

"Yeah I guess your right, there's no one here."

Then another pony came from a room behind the counter, she was pink in both her coat and her unnaturally bouncy mane.

"Aw man, where did everypony go?! Everything's on sale today! Oh, hi Fluttershy!"

"Hello Pinkie Pie."

"Ghaaasp." She trotted over to Haseo. "Who are you, are you new, do you like Ponyville so far?"

"Pinkie", Fluttershy said sticking a hoof in her mouth "Maybe you should just ask him one question."

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"Haseo, and you're getting on my nerves. Fluttershy, lets go she won't know anything."

"About what?Gaaasp, Fluttershy, are you and Haseo looking for something?" "Ooh let me guess, you are looking for buried treasure, or maybe it's my secret stash of chocolate, well you can only have some if you pinkie promise not to tell-.

"Pinkie Pie?" She said sticking a hoof in her mouth again.

"Hmmm."

"We're looking for platforms, they're teleportation devices from Haseo's world, have you seen any?" She asked taking her hoof out.

"Nope sorry."

"Oh well, thank you for your time Pinkie."

"Bye Fluttershy, bye Haseo, please come again sometime?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She really gets on my nerves."

"She may be planning a welcome party for you as we speak, she does that for every new face she meets."

"You're kidding right, EVERY face."

"Yes, she loves parties."

"Like hell I'm going back there, she's so annoying."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie dashed in front of him with her mane deflated. "You won't go to my welcome party for you?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"No, you're so irritating."

"_Gasp_" She then cried and wouldn't stop.

"Great, Haseo." Fluttershy said angrily. "You've hurt her feelings."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to apologize right now! Or else… I will make you regret ever coming to Equestria!" The stare, had begun. "Do it, right now!"

"I don't take orders from ponies."

"Oh that's it young man! I want you to apologize to my friend right now or I'll never help you get home, alright!"

"Uhhh."

"Well?!"

Haseo was speechless, he was being out stared by a mare, and by one, who was initially scared of him, he had to give her credit though, it was brave to try and order the Terror of Death like that."

"Fine I'll do it, I'll apologize. Just don't expect me to say your welcome."

Her stare subsided and Fluttershy's normal and kind expression returned. "Thank you Haseo."

Haseo turned to Pinkie and said "I'm sorry Pinkie, I'll come to this party if you really want me to."

With that Pinkies smile returned and mane started bouncing again. "Woohoo! See you there Haseo!" Then she trotted back into Sugarcube Corner, ;leaving behind a pink afterimage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo and Fluttershy continued their search for platforms, and it led them to an orchard. "What's this place?" Haseo asked.

"This is Sweet Apple Acres."

"An apple orchard?"

"Yes Haseo, my friend Applejack runs the farm there."

"By the way Fluttershy, what was that stare you used on me?"

"Oh… that, well I can't actually control when it happens, but it gets animals to comply with me."

"You should Fluttershy, it could be useful someday." Haseo suggested.

"Learning to control it may be a good idea; I'll have to think about that."

"Well howdy Fluttershy." Said an orange pony with a blonde mane and hat.

"Oh hi Applejack, you startled me."

"Sorry 'bout that, who's yer friend."

"Wha… friend?!" Haseo said, shocked at the thought of being friends with an NPC."

"This is Haseo, he's from another world."

"Well howdy Haseo, a pleasure to meetcha." She said extending her hoof to him.

"Uhh… thanks, I guess." He said extending his hand to Applejack, who started to shake it with all her might. She stopped after a few seconds, but Haseo's hand was still shaking… until he fell down the second time today, it was embarrassing for him."

"Wow Haseo, you do that often?" Applejack said giggling. "Seriously though, you ok Sugarcube?"

"I'm fine."

Fluttershy asked Applejack if she saw any platforms, which she unsurprisingly said no. After they said their goodbyes for now, Fluttershy and Haseo went back on the road to continue their search for platforms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, but I have to cut this chapter in half, but… next time, Haseo meets the rest of the mane six and something unexpected happens as well.


	4. Search part 2

Chapter 4 search part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo and Fluttershy were still walking through Ponyville searching for platforms. The town was empty (courtesy of Haseo's scariness for other ponies). Haseo noticed a mark on Fluttershy's flank and began to question it to himself. "Fluttershy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Haseo, what is it."

"I've been wondering, what's that mark you have on your side."

"It's my cutie mark; ponies get them when we find our special talents."

"Hmmm... butterflies. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have a talent for caring for animals. Do you have animals Haseo?"

"No, like I said earlier, I was never good with them."

"I see."

At that moment Haseo stopped to look at the clouds and saw that they were disappearing. "Fluttershy, why are the clouds vanishing."

"The pegasi control weather in Equestria and today is supposed to be sunny."

"Oh, so basically the weather doesn't change on it's own, it's changed by the Pegasi according to a schedule or something?"

"Yes, that's right Haseo."

Then out of nowhere, a pony flew into Haseo making him fall over and crash into a tree. "Hey, watch where your going you… rainbow thing!" He said looking at a cyan Pegasus with a colorful mane.

"Eh-hehehe, sorry about that Mr. Uhhh… what's your name?"

"It's Haseo, and who are you."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria. So, Haseo what're you doin?"

"I'm looking for platforms, they look like blue spheres, have you seen any?"

"Nope sorry. Oh hey Fluttershy." She said just noticing her.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, how are you."

"I was just practicing my signature moves for the Wonderbolts, but then I ran into him."

"Hey you weren't watching where you were going, that's why you flew into me!"

"Yeah… sorry about that, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"You're kinda scary looking, with the black and all. I like that."

"Uhhh… thanks."

"Well, see ya later, Fluttershy." She flew off, leaving a rainbow afterimage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, you have a lot of friends."

"Yes Haseo, Rainbow is one of my very best friends."

"Is everyone in this town best friends?"

"I wish, but that's not exactly the case here, or in other parts of Equestria."

Eventually they came across a white round house and decided to go inside and ask if the pony inside new anything. "Hello?" Fluttershy said looking around "Is anypony here?" Then a blue aura enveloped her and she was pulled from sight. The enveloper was turned out to be a white unicorn with a curly purple mane. "Fluttershy, thank goodness your safe, I thought it would have taken you." She said whispering.

"What would have taken me?" Fluttershy wondered

"I've heard rumors in town about a black monster taking ponies away."

"Black… oh, you must mean Haseo."

"Haseo? You mean it has a name?"

"Yes Rarity, and he's not a monster, he hasn't hurt anypony."

"Really?"

"Of course Rarity. Give him a chance."

"Well... if you're okay with him then I'll give him a chance." the two ponies came out after about a minute of whispering.

"Hello Mr. Haseo, my name is Rarity or Miss. Rarity if you prefer." Rarity said introducing herself.

"Yeah… okay." Haseo said awkwardly. "Do you know about platforms-?"

"AAAAHH!"

"What is it now?"

"Those clothes..."

"What about them?"

"They're so… unique, so intense, and so…black!"

"Yeah, I get the part about them being black a lot."

"And that silver hair of yours is simply marvelous! I'll have to use this style on some of my customers"

"Uhhh… thanks."

"Excuse me, Rarity?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"Can you help us?"

"What is it? Are you in need of a new ensemble, or does Haseo need an outfit?"

"No, we're looking for platforms, teleportation devices from Haseo's world, have you seen any?"

"Sorry, but no I haven't. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you, I'll take it from here."

"Alright then goodbye Fluttershy, Haseo."

"Bye Rarity." They left the boutique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haseo?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me about your world?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… where should I start?"

"Well… are there any ponies there?"

"No. Only humans and some beasts."

"Really what kinds of "beasts are they?"

"The kind that would probably think you're something to pursue."

"Why?"

"My world is borderline lawless, people prey on others, and there's not much I can do about it."

"Oh my… your world sounds really scary. I bet you must be glad to be out of a world like that."

"Actually, I'm kinda homesick."

"Why."

"Because it's… never mind, just forget it."

"Are you sure Haseo?"

"Completely."

"Oh, okay."

They eventually came across a large tree, with windows. "Um, Haseo."

"What?"

"Can we go in the library, my friend Twilight lives there, she's really smart, maybe she can help?"

"Fine, just take me too her."

"Haseo, please don't talk like that to her, or she probably won't help you."

"… Fine."

They walked into the library and saw a small purple lizard… thing. "Hello spike."

"Hey Fluttershy, how's it goin-AAAHHH! TWILIIIIGHT!" He screamed and ran upstairs. Then another pony came down, a purple one with a horn. "Spike what were you screaming about?"

"It's the black monster I heard about in town, its' come to take us away to its lair and kill us!" Spike cried.

"Oh please spike there is no black monster-AAAAHHHH!" She too screamed and ran upstairs."

"Why does everyone here think I'm a monster?"

"Well, no one has ever seen someone like you before." Fluttershy answered. "I'll go get her if that's okay with you Haseo."

"It's fine"

She went upstairs and five minutes later came down with Twilight and spike clinging to her in fear of the "black monster". "H-hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle; I run the library and study friendship in Ponyville, what's your name?"

"I'm Haseo, and who's the lizard on your side."

"Hey, I'm a dragon not a lizard! But, my name is Spike."

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah Fluttershy, what is it?"

"Do you know about platforms, they're teleportation devices, and Haseo's only way of going back home?"

"No, sorry Haseo, but I'll keep my eyes out for them."

"Thanks, and tell your friends to do the same."

"I will. Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem Twilight, let's go Haseo."

"Alright fine."

At that moment Spike began expanding, he covered his mouth and seconds later a green fire burped out of him and a letter appeared. "A letter from the princess, I wonder what she wants."

_My faithful student Twilight Sparkle, I would like you and your friend's assistance, I'm afraid this is a major problem that must be dealt with as soon as possible, I will be waiting for you in Canterlot to explain your task in full._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia._

_P.S. Bring Haseo with you, I would like to meet him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The second part of this chapter is done, tell me what you think please, I need more reviews.


	5. Train Ride

Chapter 5 The train ride

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

An awkward silence followed the letter. Haseo didn't know what feel, on one hand he felt like meeting an NPC wouldn't help him get back to The World because NPCS always do what they were programmed to do and seeing as how it was a princess he felt all she would do was govern her kingdom. But on the other hand, it could help him because of just the opposite reasons, that she DID know what could help him get back home or could do multiple functions as an NPC. Eventually Twilight broke the silence. "Let's go Haseo! There's no time to lose." She said trotting.

"Why do I have to come? I didn't come here to get involved in stuff like this!"

"But the princess is requesting to see you! Can you at least do THAT?!"

"What's in it for me?" He asked impatiently.

"Well maybe the princess could help you get back home!" Fluttershy chimed in.

"Can she really do that?"

"She is the most powerful being in Equestria; she must know a way for you to get back home." She explained.

"… fine, just don't waste my time."

"Glad to hear it. Twilight said sarcastically. Let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo, Twilight, and Fluttershy left to get Twilight's other friends leaving Spike to look after the library while she was gone. They started towards Carousel Boutique to get Rarity. They walked into the building only to be greeted by Rarity. "Welcome Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique! Oh, hello Twilight, Haseo, and Fluttershy! How are you? What can I get for you three?"

Twilight was the first to speak. "Actually Rarity, we need you to come with us." She said showing Rarity the letter.

"Oh, my, it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible! Twilight, I'll go and tell the others." She said trotting out of the boutique.

"Got it Rarity! Haseo, let's go to."

"Right." Haseo said as they to left the boutique in the opposite direction (for efficiency reasons.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next stop was Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack. When they arrived they ran up to her, showed her the letter from the princess, and ran to the train station, where Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were waiting for them. Luckily inside the letter were train tickets which were handed to the conductor to get inside (He allowed Haseo to keep his ticket because of how "scary" he was). They got in the train and sat in the nearest seats. Afterwards the train departed for Canterlot. Rainbow Dash was the first to talk.

"So, what's the mission this time?" She asked.

"The princess said she'd tell us when we arrived in Canterlot. So I don't know." Twilight responded.

Haseo was in deep thought. (Hmmm, the princess asked these ponies to bring me to her, could this have something to do with AIDA?).

"What are you thinking about Haseo?" Rarity asked.

"Well... It shouldn't be my problem what happens here, yet here I am."

"But the princess requested to see you during the problem, if you didn't have something to do with it she would have prioritized your visit to come after the problem was taken care of. But she called for you during the problem, which means you definitely have something to do with it." Twilight deduced.

"Fine, I said I'd do it IF she agrees to help me."

"Don't worry Haseo; I'm sure she will help you. She'd definitely help you." Fluttershy said reassuringly.

"Thanks Fluttershy."

"No problem Haseo."

"Haseo I've been meaning to ask you something." Twilight said.

"What is it?"

"Why did you come to Ponyville?"

"To sightsee." Haseo lied.

"Then why do you want to leave so soon? After all, there's plenty to see in Equestria." Pinkie chimed in. "Like the Everfree forest."

"Seen it."

"The boutique?"

"That to."

"Sweet Apple acres?"

"Pinkie, I've seen a lot of this town, there probably isn't anything I haven't seen."

"Even the school?"

"No where's that?"

"See I knew you didn't see everything!" She said in an "I told you so" type of tone.

"Well Haseo, my sister and Rarity's go there." Applejack explained.

"Your sister huh."

"Yeah, Apple Bloom's her name, she's my sister."

"And your sister?" He asked Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle, that's her name." She answered.

Then Rainbow spoke up. "Also she may not be my sister, but my Scootaloo goes there to."

(So Applejack has a sister, and so does Rarity, both go to school in Ponyville.) Haseo thought to himself. (But the third one isn't Rainbow's actual sister, but merely a sister figure.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The train came to a stop after a while and the conductor shouted "We have arrived in Canterlot, please prepare to depart the train!" The group got out of their seats and left the train. Haseo looked around at the town… it was very much like a capital city, very bustling and very big. They saw more ponies outside, but they were different then the others… they had armor and were all white Pegasi stallions they all looked the same for some reason. "We will be your escorts to her majesty, please follow us." The group did as they were told. The guards were mostly around Haseo, probably because he was potentially dangerous. They eventually came across large doors which opened after a guard gave a signal of some sort. They entered a castle and were greeted by two ponies, one was white and one was a dark shade of blue, they had both horn and a pair of wings. "Welcome my little ponies." Her voice echoed in the room, it was serious, yet welcoming at the same time.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted as she trotted up to her mentor, who gave her a hug.

This princess then looked at the creature in black who she called for. "So you're Haseo… it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria." She greeted him smiling.

"I don't recall telling you my name." He said coldly.

"Haseo show some respect!" Rarity scolded.

"It's fine Rarity." Celestia reassured. "You must be wondering why I need you here Haseo."

"That's exactly what I'm wondering, among other things… so why am I here?"

"Please listen then." She broke the hug and Twilight ran back to her friends at began to listen to her mentor's explanation.

"Your mission will be taking you to the Crystal Empire… because the Crystal Heart is… missing." She said gravely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it; please tell me what you think.


	6. Mystery

Chapter 6 Mystery

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone (especially Twilight) was speechless, Haseo didn't know the importance of this Crystal Heart, but apparently everyone else did. "Whaaat?!" Twilight shouted. When did this happen?"

"It happened a few hours ago, and I know what would happen if this continues just as much as you six." Celestia said. "Go back to the train station with these tickets little ponies, there's no time to lose." She said levitating seven more tickets to them and Haseo. The six mares that traveled to Canterlot to see her all trotted away to the train, but Haseo stayed behind, to ask her majesty a question. "Okay princess, what's in it for me if I help with this?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, if you help us out, we'll help you out. So you help us find the Crystal Heart and in exchange, we'll help you get back to your world."

"…Deal."

"Glad we could work that out Haseo."

Haseo then left the castle to join those six mares he went with on the train to the Crystal Empire. He sat in a close seat and folded his arms. "So, what did Princess Celestia say Haseo?" Twilight asked.

"She said she'd help me if I helped you with this."

"Okay, so do you know what the Crystal Empire is?"

"No what's that?"

"Our destination. Twilight answered. "It's ruled over by my foalsitter Princess Cadence and my brother Shining Armor."

"Your brother huh."

"He's captain of the royal guard."

"And your "foalsitter"?"

"Yes, she and Shining Armor got married a few months ago."

"Married, huh. So about the Crystal Heart."

"Right I forgot to tell you. Twilight said. "The Crystal Heart is an artifact that reflects strong emotions and spreads that emotion across Equestria. It's carefully guarded, so you don't really have a chance to steal it."

"But this time someone managed to steal it?" Haseo asked.

"Yes that's the most logical explanation." Twilight answered.

"When are we arriving?" Rarity asked.

"Well… it shouldn't be much longer now Rarity." Twilight answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Then suddenly the train stopped, they were at their destination… or so they thought.

"Where, are we?" Haseo asked Twilight.

"Not at the Crystal Empire, that's for sure." She answered.

They were in an exceedingly large grassy field. "It looks like we'll have a lot of walking to do." Twilight said. "Haseo, can you see the empire? It's in the distance over there."

Haseo looked over the horizon and could see a large pointy object in the distance. I see something pointy." He said.

"That's the empire!" Twilight exclaimed.

The driver and conductor of the train then walked up to them saying "Sorry, but the engines got a leak; it'll take a few hours to fix it."

"That's okay." Twilight said. "We'll just walk there."

"Well… okay, good luck." At that moment the sky turned red, which was not a good sign. "What's happening?" Twilight asked. The others failed to answer and they started running to the Crystal Empire.

Along the way there, the rest of the mane six got curious about Haseo's world as well, he responded with the same answers he gave Fluttershy and they responded no differently, saying stuff like "How awful." and "I can't believe you could survive a life like that!" among other things. Eventually they arrived at the empire and were greeted by more guards. Among them was a white stallion with a blue mane that had a teal streak in it. "Twilight!" He shouted running up to Twilight.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight shouted an ran as well, wrapping her forelegs around him in embrace.

"We got here as soon as we could." She said letting go of her brother.

"Then let's go, the crime scene is this way." He said leading them.

As they ran, Shining didn't notice the creature in black that was in their presence until after they started walking to the crime scene, and proceeded to talk to it. "I'm guessing you're Haseo." He said to the creature in black.

"Yeah, and you're Shining Armor?"

"Yes, glad you're helping us."

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this for free." Haseo stated.

"I know, Princess Celestia told me in her letter." Shining replied. "I'll help you get back home to."

"Well… thanks." Said Haseo not knowing what else to say.

"Don't mention it." Shining replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in the center of the empire, at some sort of alter which supposedly supported the Crystal Heart, and sure enough it wasn't there. Then came another pony, she was pink and her mane had streaks of purple, pink, and cream. But much like Celestia, she had both a horn and wings. "Cadence!" Twilight shouted one again running to a pony in happiness.

"Hello Twilight." She said. Then they did something Haseo had never seen before in real life or in The World, the two mares started jumping and chanting "Sunshine Sunshine! Ladybugs Awake! Clap your Hooves! And do a little shake!"

"What was that?" Haseo asked.

"That was our little hoof-shake that we do when we meet." Cadence responded. "Also, Twilight who is this?" She said pointing at the black-clad being standing there."

"Cadence, this is Haseo, he's from another world and wants to go back home."

"Nice to meet you, Haseo, I'm Princess Cadence." She said introducing herself to him.

"Yeah… right. So, where's this Crystal Heart thing?"

"We don't know, the guards are looking for it now. The thief couldn't have gone far though as the only way to get here is by train. The guards are also searching outside the empire." Cadence informed.

"Why can't you find it?" Haseo asked.

"Some unknown force is obscuring its location, so magic won't work." She explained.

(Unknown force… could this be AIDA. If so, it would seem Yata wasn't lying after all.) Haseo thought.

"Weird." Twilight wondered. "So what you're saying is we have to search on hoof?"

"Or in the air of you have wings." Cadence suggested.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash flew upwards and boldly proclaimed. "Leave THAT to me!"

"I'll do that to." Fluttershy chimed in.

"We'll search on hoof then." Twilight said speaking for the others.

"Thank you, all of you." Cadence said in gratitude.

They then left the castle and began to search in town. Haseo was about to join in the search when Cadence suddenly said. "Wait, Haseo?"

"Yeah?"

"Princess Celestia informed me about the deal you made with her, and we'll do anything we can to help you out." She said kindly."

"Uh… well thanks." Haseo said awkwardly, not used to being shown kindness like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo started to search for the Crystal Heart as well; he began searching in alleyways and other places like them, as they were more likely to be hiding places for thieves. Suddenly he bumped into another pony, it was wearing a black, hooded cloak and was carrying a brown bag, and based on size it was probably female. "Hey, do you know anything about the Crystal Heart or who stole it?" The mare said nothing but turned it's head to look at Haseo, it's face was concealed by the hood. Then it suddenly trotted away.

"Hey stop!" He shouted giving chase to her.

The mane six saw him run after her and noticed the bag so they followed him. They chased this mare and eventually cornered her in an alleyway.

"Who are you?" Haseo asked growling."

"Hold on Haseo, let me handle this." Twilight suggested, walking up to the mare.

"Who are you? Do you know anything about the theft of the Crystal Heart?" She asked this unidentified mare.

To their surprise the mare took her hood off after she walked up to her. And the thief's identity was a shock to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's chapter six, hope you like it, please tell me what you think.


	7. Exposure

Chapter 7 Exposure

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The thief's identity was quite surprising to everyone (including Haseo mostly because he didn't know who it was.)

"Trixie?!" The ponies exclaimed. It was a blue unicorn mare with a moon and wand cutie mark.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle, the Great and Powerful Trixie is back, and this time Trixie will defeat you!" She shouted angrily.

"But, why?" Twilight asked concerned.

"After you beat Trixie the LAST time, she practiced really hard for our rematch. And then, Trixie felt a power surging through her, a power that could even outmatch yours. Now Twilight Sparkle, duel me, and this time I will win!"

"Trixie, did you steal the Crystal Heart?" Twilight asked her.

"You mean this?" She said levitating an aqua colored heart that was literally crystal.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he said it could give her power."

"Who told you that?!" Twilight asked.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that Trixie has a duel to win. How about a deal Twilight, if Trixie wins, you have to recognize her as the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. If she loses I'll give the heart back."

"You promise to give it back?" Twilight asked.

"The great and powerful Trixie always keeps her word." She boasted.

"Twilight, you can't be serious!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow Dash, I've done a lot of practicing as well, she's not the only pony who's gotten better since last time."

"Well then Twilight Sparkle, shall we?"

"Okay Trixie, let's duel… again."

A brief silence followed, both sides were sweating bullets, the air was tense, and the "audience" (excluding Haseo) was a little scared at what would happen if Twilight lost. If she did lose she would fail her mission and not return the heart. So they could only hope that she wins.

"Draw!" and Trixie shot a beam from her horn, aimed directly at Twilight. Twilight responded by conjuring a barrier which absorbed the shot. Trixie fired several more shots and the barrier broke, forcing Twilight back a few inches.

"You really have gotten better, haven't you Trixie."

"Does it really come as a surprise Ms. Element of magic?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh everypony knows, it's common knowledge that your friends and you are the elements of harmony. But Twilight, wouldn't you like to be rewarded for your efforts?"

"No Trixie, my friends and I do this because it's our duty. Not for glory."

"Oh Twilight, it's a shame you don't get rewarded for your efforts. But let's not talk about that, because Trixie is going to defeat you!" She shouted firing another beam. Twilight countered with a beam of her own, the two beams made contact and neither one was being pushed back.

"So are they even?" Rainbow questioned.

"It sure seems that way sugarcube, neither one of 'em is giving an inch." Applejack responded.

"Twilight?"

"Yes Trixie?"

"It has been an honor dueling against you, but Trixie thinks it's the time to finish it!" She shouted. Suddenly her horn began to glow even brighter and black specs began to replace the glow of her magic. Her magic seemed even stronger after that and Twilight was pushed back by a lot of force sending her into Haseo, who crashed into a wall.

"Twilight, Haseo!" They all shouted running towards them. Haseo got back up and brushed off the attack.

"Twilight, you okay?" Haseo asked her.

"I could be better, but I'm fine Haseo."

"You say that now, but you'll regret coming here Twilight Sparkle! Trixie will FINISH YOU!" Trixie began charging up her magic one more, instead of a beam being fired it was a series of black, demonic-looking arms that were headed directly for her! Twilight got up and used her remaining magic to conjure another barrier and brace herself. But suddenly, Haseo jumped in the way and used his dual swords, the Spin Gai Gu to cut the arms.

"How dare you interrupt the Great and Powerful Trixie creature in black?"

"Twilight." Twilight looked up at Haseo as he said "I'll take it from here." Twilight wondered whether or not to let Haseo face Trixie.

"Okay Haseo, it's up to you." She decided.

"Are you crazy Twilight?" Rarity asked. "Haseo has no magical ability that we know of, and I'm not sure if his swords can match Trixie's magic. Do you really think he can do this?"

"Well, he seems to know what's going on with Trixie, so yes we should let him."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I can't think of any other reason."

"Wow Twilight, wow." Rainbow Dash added.

"What did you expect me to have another reason?!"

"Well… kinda."

"Let's just watch them duel okay Rainbow?"

"Fine Twilight." Rainbow answered disappointedly.

Trixie seemed tired by the time they were done talking as she was sweating and panting. "Trixie supposes it's time she finished you! And then… Twilight will be next!" Trixie said.

At that moment the sclera of her eyes turned black and the black specs consumed her like a virus and a flash of light was seen making them blink. When Haseo opened his eyes he saw a new type of AIDA, it was sky-blue and looked like a bee.

(So this is the AIDA possessing Trixie.) Haseo thought to himself. He knew what he had to do, a certain note was heard and he began summoning his avatar. "Okay now. Come on…" Red glowing patterns started forming on Haseo's pc. "I'm right here! Skeith!" Haseo shouted as a red light engulfed his body, a monster emerged from this light after a few motions of it's arms. It was grey, had golden "thorns" protruding from it's knees and armpits, two horns on it's head, three red eyes, and a tail-like red aura at it's back. It summoned a staff which turned into a scythe, and began to fight this new AIDA.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

This new AIDA was called AIDAValeria, Skeith shot a barrage of stun bullets they hit it and stunned it, afterwards Skeith dashed towards it and slashed it with the scythe, this AIDA proceeded to shoot honey-like projectiles at Skeith who dodged out of the way shooting more stun bullets at it. It then tried to sting Skeith with it's stinger and Skeith was hit, it brushed it off and continued shooting it, finally stunning it and slashing it again. Skeith finally performed a protect break. A rainbow like cannon thing formed around Skeith's arm as he prepared to data drain the AIDA. He shot a multi-colored shot at the AIDA it absorbed it and the cannon turned sun-shaped and spun around as streams of data spewed from the AIDA and into the "sun", and finally the shot came out of the AIDA back to where it came from. Skeith withdrew this cannon and changed back to Haseo in a flash of red light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo was back on the ground, he looked at the unmoving body of Trixie and proceeded to look at the six ponies who came with him which now included Cadence, Shining Armor, and several guards. Haseo was surprised to see their faces, their mouths were wide open, and Fluttershy was shaking in a corner with Applejack comforting her. Suddenly Rainbow Dash flew at him and shouted "That… was… AWESOME! What was that monster?! What did you do to it?!"

"Huh." Haseo was wondering as to what happened to them.

Twilight walked up to him and said "Haseo, what were those things you and Trixie turned into?" She asked concernedly.

Haseo thought for a few moments and decided to say "Were you… able to see it?"

"Yes Haseo, we all were."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, it's over now." Applejack said comforting her.

"O-okay." Fluttershy said coming out.

"When Cadence and I saw that thing we came out as soon as we could, but it turned out to be your doing Haseo. You have to explain to us what that was." Shining said.

"And what happened to Trixie" Twilight asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not here."

"Okay, then let's go back to the castle." Cadence suggested.

"That's fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back into the castle and into a private area where they would talk about Haseo's "power". They took Trixie's unconscious body into a guest bedroom. "So Haseo, what is that power?" Cadence asked.

"It's called an avatar, a power I use… to fight of AIDA."

"What's AIDA?" Twilight asked.

"It infects beings because of their attachments" Responded an unknown being whose voice echoed. They looked and saw a man with a large wooden thing around his left arm. Haseo immediately knew who it was.

"Ovan?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came here because people were saying you were missing."

"Is that the only reason?" Haseo asked skeptically.

"No, I also came here because of the circumstances of this worlds' origin."

"Origin?"

Ovan paused for a moment before saying "Haseo, do you wish to leave this place?"

"I came here to complete my mission, that's it."

"Mission… well then I will help you get out if you'll help me, after all, I don't plan on staying here forever."

"I don't either."

"Then it's settled. Let's meet again soon Haseo." And with that Ovan walked off to do whatever he was going to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it so far, thanks for supporting me. Tell me what you think.


	8. Explanations

Chapter 8 Explanations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ovan left, they began to ask Haseo more questions. "Haseo, can you tell us more… about Ovan I mean." Twilight asked.

"Later maybe." Haseo responded.

"He's right Twilight." Cadence said. "We still need to know about Haseo's "avatar"."

"Right. So Haseo, what else can you tell us about it."

"Well, I'm what's called an Epitaph User, only a few people myself included can use an avatar."

"Who are they?" Cadence asked. "Are they also humans?"

"Yeah, Kuhn, Pi, and Endrance. There may be others though. Also only Epitaph Users are able to see an avatar."

"Then maybe we can use avatars to." Twilight wondered excitedly "This could be connected to a new kind of magic!"

"I'm not sure it works like that Twilight." Haseo said.

"Oh, I get it, it's one of those chosen one things right?! It's just like in the movies!" Pinkie chimed.

"That's… accurate." Haseo said awkwardly "It will only approve humans with the right attributes."

"Humans only huh, why." Twilight asked.

"Who knows?"

"I think we can relate to the whole avatar thing, right girls?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Huh?"

"We represent the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony?"

"Yeah, there are six of them. Laughter- "That's me!" Pinkie chimed.

"Kindness."

"That would be me Haseo." Fluttershy said.

"Generosity."

"That's my element." Rarity said.

"Honesty."

"Right here Haseo." Applejack said.

"Loyalty", "That's me!" Rainbow Dash stated triumphantly interrupting Twilight.

"And me, the Element of magic." Twilight said.

(So they have a "gift" of their own) Haseo thought.

"Haseo, when you summoned your avatar, you shouted something. Can you tell me what that was?"

"You mean Skeith; it's my avatar's name."

"It has a name huh."

At that moment a guard rushed into the room saying "Your majesty, she's coming to."

"Well, let's go see her then." Cadence suggested.

They all went into a spare bedroom, where Trixie was being kept after falling unconscious courtesy of Haseo and Skeith. Trixie was on the verge of waking up and when she finally did she gasped at the sight of Haseo's face. "W-who are you?!"

"I'm Haseo, I saved you."

"Saved? The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need saving!"

"That "power" was dangerous, it made you go insane." Haseo mentioned.

"Insane?"

"You were threatening to kill Twilight." Applejack mentioned.

"Trixie can't believe it. That guy tricked her."

"Who tricked you?" Twilight asked.

"Trixie doesn't remember."

"Is there anything you can remember?"

"Well… he was tall. But that's it."

"That's a vague description. Cadence said. Is their really nothing else you can tell us?"

"No." Trixie said.

"Twilight, I reckon we should head back." Applejack suggested.

"You're right, we should go. The train should be fixed by now. Trixie, you want to come to?" Twilight asked.

"… Fine, but don't get Trixie wrong, she's only coming along, because the train is the only mode of transportation available."

They said their goodbyes, left the castle, and headed for the train station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got there, they saw the conductor waiting for them. "The train should work now; it was much unexpected that it would break down like that."

"Thanks for letting us know." Twilight responded giving him her ticket. When the rest handed theirs they got in their seats and the train departed for Canterlot. Along the way the mane six asked Haseo even more questions, mostly about epitaphs and AIDA. "Haseo, may I ask you something?" Fluttershy asked.

"What?"

"Who was that Ovan person?

"Ovan… I used to be in Ovan's guild."

"A guild… what was it called?"

"The Twilight Brigade."

"Awww, you're lucky Twilight, you have a guild with your name in it!" Rainbow stated.

"Rainbow Dash I'm pretty sure it's coincidental that a part of my name is in there, right Haseo?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing in his guild?" Rainbow asked "Also Haseo, I didn't imagine you would've worked for someone like him."

"Well he always was an eccentric person. We were searching for the Key of the Twilight."

"Again?! Wow Twilight, wow!" Trixie said.

"Trixie, you it has nothing to do with me!" She shouted indignantly. "Anyway Haseo, what was the "Key of the Twilight."

"I honestly don't know what it does exactly because we never found it."

"What happened?" Applejack asked.

"Well… during a battle against a rival guild called TaN, Ovan disappeared without a trace, and was disbanded soon afterwards, it's been that way since."

"Wow." Applejack said.

"Excuse me, Haseo." Rarity chimed. "But is having a large… thing on your arm a trend in your world."

"Ovan never me the reason behind that actually."

"Haseo, remember when you said your "mission"?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah."

"What is your mission here anyway?"

"It's to investigate this area for AIDA. If you see anything about AIDA, tell me."

"Okay Haseo, we'll tell you. Right girls?" They all nodded in agreement (except Trixie) They all looked at her and after a few moments she gave in.

"Fine, Trixie will tell you if she sees anything."

Soon the train arrived in Canterlot, the gang left the train after stopping and went to the castle to report. They entered the castle and were greeted by more guards, they let them pass and they went to see Princess Celestia. When they got there Haseo saw not only the Princess who gave them their mission but also the dark-colored mare he saw when he first arrived, he noticed that she was looking at him. He saw it as awkward and asked her to stop looking at him like that. "Sorry." She said before walking away. To their surprise, Ovan was there to, talking to Celestia. Then they walked toward her to report.

"Thanks to you, the Crystal Heart was successfully; we expect great things from all of you, especially you Haseo."

"What are you doing here Ovan?" He asked ignoring the princess.

"I was just explaining the situation to the princess. She has the right to know."

"I have some questions for you Ovan and for you Celestia."

"What would you like to ask me Haseo?" Celestia asked.

"Why did you make me go on this mission with them?"

"Well, I was told that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"So does that mean you knew about AIDA?"

"So it's called AIDA?"

"Who told you about it?"

"I am under no obligation to tell you, I'm sorry Haseo."

"… Fine. But who told you about AIDA?"

"Again I can't tell you."

"Why."

"He just told me not to tell."

"Who?!" He shouted angrily.

"Haseo! There's no reason to talk like that!" Applejack shouted.

"It's alright Applejack, Haseo I will answer your question at another time ok?"

"Fine, I'll stop asking about it… for now. Ovan, did you find anything new?"

"Unfortunately, no Haseo. Hopefully we will though. But your mission from Yata comes first right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Now all of you have had a long day right? I propose that you all sleep here in Canterlot tonight."

"Thanks a lot for yer hospitality princess." Applejack said.

"We are in your dept Princess." Ovan said.

"You're welcome Ovan. Guards show our guests to their rooms please.

"Yes your majesty." The guards responded.

"Trixie, are you alright?" She asked the blue mare.

"Trixie is fine now princess."

"That's good." Celestia told her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group followed the guards down a hallway and to the spare rooms. When Haseo got into his room he was surprised at how luxurious it looked, with a king-sized bed and windows that clearly showed the night sky. He got into bed after a few minutes of looking into the window. Haseo heard a knock on the door, and Fluttershy came in. "Hello, Haseo." She greeted.

"Fluttershy."

"I just came in to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Oh."

"By the way, how's Trixie."

"She's fine, but she was still a little rude towards Twilight."

"Does she have a grudge against Twilight?" He asked.

"Yes, one day she came to Ponyville and was boasting about her magical abilities."

"Then what happened?"

"When an angry Ursa Minor showed up, Trixie couldn't do anything about it and Twilight put the Ursa Minor back to sleep."

"So basically she's jealous of Twilight because she upstaged her." Haseo began having flashbacks of his fights against Bordeaux.

"I think she might be jealous of you to Haseo."

"I did beat her."

"Yeah… Well goodnight Haseo." She said.

"Goodnight Fluttershy."

Fluttershy left the room shutting the door behind her. Haseo yawned, tucked himself in bed, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it to chapter 8 (I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far), (I also don't understand how Haseo can sleep while wearing all that armor, but whatever) tell me what you think.


	9. Thoughts

Chapter 9 Thoughts

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning, the sun hasn't risen yet, and in the castle at the capital city of Canterlot, Haseo hasn't woken up yet. He was having a dream about events from The World. It was in the Hulle Granz Cathedral, Haseo was running into the building as fast as he could, he had gotten a message from his acquaintance Tabby. He opened the door and saw something he couldn't believe, his close friend Shino, was falling to the ground. Haseo was shocked, his eyes and mouth wide open. "Shino!" He said running up to her. He held her in his arms. "Shino! Shino hang in there! Repth!" He shouted trying to heal her. "Repth!" He tried over and over, but nothing worked. During that, Princess Luna decided to look at Haseo's dreams out of curiosity, and she too entered the cathedral and watched as Haseo's friend's body slowly disappeared. "Shi-Shino." Haseo stuttered sadly. Shino's body was fading, and soon it disappeared into nothingness, Haseo went on his knees and his look of sadness turned to one of rage. And he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Shino!" Out of sadness for his friend, who was now lost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna's visit to Haseo's dream ended as he suddenly and unexpectedly woke up from his nightmare, her expression was a mix of shock and sadness as she processed what happened that day. She came to the conclusion that one of Haseo's closest friends, was killed, Soon Haseo went back to sleep. He woke up again a few hours later, this time for real. He walked into the hallway and saw the same dark-colored mare from yesterday; she turned around and was sent back a bit by the unexpected presence of the individual whom she peeked into the dreams of. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Hey, you were that pony who looked at me from yesterday."

"Oh, yes, I never introduced myself, my name is Luna, and I'm the Princess who raises the moon. And you're Haseo, right?"

"Yeah, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I was just looking out at the scenery." She lied.

Then they saw the others wake up, first Applejack, followed by Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, and finally Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning everypony." Twilight bade.

"Good morning." They chorused (minus Trixie).

"Hey Haseo." Rainbow Dash greeted yawning.

"Hey." Haseo greeted back.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Good morning Princess Luna." Twilight bade the midnight-blue alicorn.

"Good morning Twilight Sparkle. Sleep well?"

"Yes, uh…why are you looking at Haseo?"

Luna suddenly realized she was indeed looking at him and turned her face back to Twilight "I-I was?"

"Uh… yeah, you were looking straight at him, kinda weirdly to."

"W-well I was-"

Then Princess Celestia entered the room. "Good morning everypony."

"Princess Celestia, good morning." Twilight bade her teacher.

"Good morning Twilight, sleep well?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes, now Luna I would like to talk to you… in private please?" She asked her sister.

"Of course sister."

They went into Celestia's room to talk, it must be really important for it to be private. "So, Early this morning I assume you did something other than sleep?"

"W-what, do you mean sister?"

"I know you peeked into Haseo's dreams. She sternly said.

Luna gasped. "I-I did, I'm really sorry sister, you know but it's my duty to go into ponies dreams and end their nightmares."

"I know that, but what did you see? I mean your time in his dreams was unnaturally short. Did he wake up?"

"Yes and the nightmare was awful." She said holding her head down.

"What happened?"

"It was in some kind of cathedral, and Haseo was there as well as some other human. I think it was a girl." Luna told her sister.

"What was he doing with this girl?"

"I think she was dying."

"Then that must be the reason why he's so cold, like he was towards me when we first met. He must be sad about her death." Celestia deduced. "What was her name?"

"Shino… I think. Sister, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Haseo about this ok?"

"Hmmm, alright, I won't tell him. But there will come a time when you will have to tell him."

"Thank you sister." Luna graciously said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked out of Celestia's room after a few minutes of talking, and when they came out, a question arose. "Where's Ovan?" Haseo asked them.

"We don't know Haseo, but I know he was here last night." Luna replied.

"Let's not worry about him." Celestia suggested.

"Why?" Haseo asked skeptically.

"He seems like the kind of person who can take care of himself. Why don't we all go now, breakfast should be ready by now." Celestia suggested. They all (excluding Haseo who couldn't eat) agreed.

What they saw was an excellent feast, with various types of salads, sandwiches, and soups. All of which were plant based. They all sat down and started to eat. Haseo excused himself from this and went outside. There he saw A LOT of ponies. They all noticed his presence, but instead of running away, they went up to him. One of them was a unicorn stallion wearing a black suit, had a white coat, and an azure mane and tail. He had a pony with him; it was white like him, but instead was a mare with a pink mane and tail. "Are you Haseo?" It asked.

"And if I am?"

"My name is Fancy Pants, and it is an honor to meet you sir."

"The description they gave fits him exactly." Said the mare with him.

"Why don't you just-" He didn't notice until now that every single pony he's met so far besides Celestia and Luna were shorter than him. Then another pony showed up, it was a pegasus mare wearing blue a uniform of sorts. She was with other ponies that were wearing similar-looking suits. "So you're Haseo?" She asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts."

"The Wonderbolts?"

"You know I honestly thought you would have heard of us by now, we're the best fliers in Equestria." She said referring to herself and the ponies with her. "I'm guessing this means you've never been to one of our shows?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're having an air show later in Cloudsdale, you should come." She gave him some tickets and walked away. The crowds started talking about the thought of Haseo going to a Wonderbolts show.

"Hey, I don't want these!" He yelled, but Spitfire didn't hear him over the crowds.

He decided to go back to the castle and see if they were done eating. Suddenly the door opened on Haseo and the other ponies walked out to head for the train station. "Oh, hey Haseo." Twilight greeted. "Ready to go."

"Yeah."

Then Rainbow gasped at the sight of the things that Haseo was holding in his hand. "Haseo… are those tickets to the next Wonderbolts show?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." He replied.

"Please, give me a ticket?!" She demanded.

"Is that a threat or- oh never mind, here take one; I told her I didn't want them anyway." He handed her a ticket.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! She struggled to speak out of anticipation. Th-thank you so much Haseo you have no idea how much this means to me! And by her, do you mean Spitfire?"

"Yes and, are you gonna cry?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash (who did look like she was about to cry) indignantly stated "N-no of course not!" and wiped away her almost tears. "C'mon let's just get on the train." She said impatiently.

And that's what they did. And soon they were on their way back to Ponyville.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9, this one definitely took longer to write, tell me what you think.


End file.
